halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rules Review
Hey there everyone, this is H*bad. I would normally post information such as this under the discussion tab of a page, I decided that the information I am about to supply would be better suited on a forum topic instead. So here goes: While looking over the rules I realize that there are many omissions and some amount of contradictions. We have the Halo Fanon:Rules page, but it needs a revision. I remember creating that page with the idea that eventually it would have some decent coding to go along with it so that it wasn't such a terrible looking page. Right now it just looks like a boring list of stuff. Now you might be thinking, but H*bad even with something new added to the page it will look boring...well that might be true, but here is what I am proposing based on the thesis given above. The revised rules based upon my own ideas, feel free to throw stuff out or add stuff because obviously basing rules upon my own opinion would be a VERY...VERY bad idea! Revised Guidelines 0. Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. The Administration of Halo Fanon, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that don't have fun. 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Halo games are rated "M" for mature (17+), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced if required. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . We can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - Keep it clean. We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level, unless you wish to specially mark your article with a "Template:Mature|Mature Audiences" template, in which case you are allowed to narrate any sexual encounter(s) between characters in a tasteful manner (think Joseph Staten at the end of Contact Harvest). Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc.) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. See Rule 1.1 above. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to the senior administrator on duty. :1.4 - No personal attacks. This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my Fanon" on the page. You do however have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. :2.1 - You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission. This means no using articles, pictures, etc (templates are at times exceptions) without permission from the author/creator. See Rule 5 for clarification. 3. Fanon should be Halo related. This is Halo Fanon, after all: while history for Humanity, the Covenant, the Forerunners, the Flood and even your own races are allowed, fictions taking place in the distant future are generally frowned upon. Just try to connect your articles with Halo in a more-than-miniscule way. :3.1 - Crossovers from other universes and games are frowned upon. This means that we don't want to see your Mario Chief combating SOLDIERS controlled by Sovereign alongside Vince Valentine and Han Solo. If you absolutely have to, have to, must make a crossover, please do so on your user name space, where it will not be deemed a rule-breaker. The same goes for any directly-imported technology, species, ships, and characters from other games. Using a picture of one of these items to illustrate an original Halo-related concept is acceptable, but directly copying said item from the game is grounds for an NCF and/or Rule Breaker template. 4. No direct contradictions of definitively established canon. For example: SPARTAN-117 was really a girl in disguise, or the Human-Covenant War was a huge fraud to make money for weapons manufacturers. Canonical violations will not be allowed, including "god-modding" and overpowering characters or technology. In the event that rule 4 is broken, articles are to be marked with the NCF template. If no changes are made after at least a month, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template. :4.1 - Make sure that your articles are within reason. Since Halo is based in a science fiction universe, realism, such as obeying the laws of physics, gravity or just plain common sense is required. :4.2 - God Modding is unacceptable. This is the act of making a article, be it character, vehicle, ship or faction, powerful beyond common sense, logic or science, and it is banned. :4.3 - Humor articles must be in good form and tagged with a special template. They are allowed to stay on the mainspace only if they are for humorous purposes only. This means that they cannot be used with any other "serious" universes, and if they are, they will be considered NCF. If it is found that the article is meant to be serious, but is using the humor tag to dodge an NCF tag, it will be immediately moved to namespace or deleted. 5. Plagiarism is illegal. If it can be proved that your article is a direct copy of the work of another author, internet artist, or even a contributor to this site, it will be tagged with the appropriate template, . The tagging person must have evidence that the article is plagiarised, or the tag will be summarily removed. If evidence is provided and changes have not been made after one week of the article being tagged, the user in violation of this rule will be given a warning as to their conduct. After that week has passed, if the article has still not been modified, the user will be given a second warning and a 24-hour ban. Their article will be deleted. Upon a third violation of this rule, a one month ban will be issued. A fourth warning will result in a year, while a fifth will be grounds for a permaban from the site. Plagiarism is a serious crime, so treat it as such. 6. The decision of the administrators is final. Although the Halo Fanon Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing. 7. Proper Grammar/Spelling is Required. Since this is a Wiki, we would like you to please, to the best of your ability, use proper Grammar and Spelling. We will love you for it. :7.1 Correct Grammar/Spelling Problems. If you see a Grammar or Spelling mistake, you can fix it...however, See rule 2 for details. :7.2 Excessive Grammar/Spelling Errors? If an article has excessive grammar and/or spelling problems, then you can tell the author of the article. If the author doesn't respond or doesn't fix the problem in a timely manner, then you can mark the article as a rule breaker. Please do not mark articles as rule breakers in "bad faith". 8. Official Wiki title is Official. Please do not put Halo Fanon: or Project: in the title of your page. That is reserved for official wiki pages and will be removed on the spot. :8.1 Halo: is fine. As stated, using Halo: at the beginning of the title is perfectly fine! 9. What is canon? If you are asking this, then you REALLY need to read this page. Thank you. 10. "I need help getting started!" Instead of asking a random user or Administrator, read this or this, trust us, it helps get you started. 11. What about humo(u)r articles? We do have an allowance for humo(u)r articles! You must mark them with this template: . Remember, rules still apply to humo(u)r articles. Please obey them or you will get marked with a Rule Breaker template. 12. Can I haz blog? Yes you can! But we have a few rules on blogs that you can read here(LINKY TO BLOG POLICY). Report Rule Breakers Use this template to report rule breakers: Although the use of the Rule Breaker template isn't as prevalent, we still have it just in case it is needed. Discussion Some amount of it was revised. I am wanting to create a template for the page...Hopefully soon I can or someone else can help create a suitable template...if you like what I have done. I dunno, I just felt that the original ruleset needed to be expanded upon. Thanks! H*bad (talk) :I made some amendment (Project: generates "Halo Fanon:" automatically. Most, if not all, users are unaware of it). Other than that, go judicial review! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) So any other comments on this thing, does it pass? :) --'H*bad (talk)' 02:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC)